Que Manden los Payasos
Que Manden los Payasos is the 23rd episode in the series. It translates to "Send the Clowns." Summary When Teresa competes with James for Camila's trust, she begins to question everything; Epifanio plans to leave the cartel world for good. Plot https://www.usanetwork.com/queenofthesouth/episode-guide/season-2-episode-10-que-manden-los-payasos * With Camila in jail, James and Teresa have to visit her to discuss how she wants the business to be run without her. Camila decides to turn it over to Teresa. James argues that she's not ready, but Camila refuses to listen to him. * Teresa arranges for people to keep Camila safe in the jail. * Epifanio meets with Boaz, Cortez, and Reynaldo to announce that Boaz is going to have total control over the Sinaloa cartel and Cortez will be his operational partner, while Reynaldo supplies the Colombian cocaine. Epifanio says that as governor he won't interfere with cartel business because it's too profitable for Sinaloa. * Epifanio congratulates Cortez for having Camila arrested. * King George's men are slaughtered. George pulls a gun on James and blames him. * Kelly Anne kills her husband Cole when he threatens Teresa. * Epifanio sets Cortez on fire. * Teresa visits Camila in prison again, telling her about the contract she found in Kelly Anne's house. She lies and says that COle put everything under Camila's name and that she must be careful with him. Camila doesn't know why he would do that or why Kelly Anne would help Teresa. Teresa asks her if it's true that she's having an affair with Cole. Camila looks into her eyes and lies and says no. * Cortez is later seen wandering through the desert alive. Characters * Teresa Mendoza * James Valdez * Camila Vargas * Pote Galvez * Epifaño Vargas * Alberto Cortez * Cole Van Awken * Kelly Anne Van Awken * Alonzo Loya * King George * Bilal * Guero Davilas * Lil T * Reynaldo Fieto * Devon Finch * Isabela Vargas * Boaz Jimenez Songs * Up in the Room by Mr. Airplane Man * Not Tonight by Snow Tha Product * El Charro Alegre by Noise Cloud * Despedida by Mariachi Zafiro Imperial * Huapango de Victoria by Noise Cloud * Son Zapateado by Noise Cloud * Despedida by Javier Solís Quotes * She's not ready, Camila. I can handle the business alone.-James to Camila on Teresa * James, to King George, who is holding a gun in his face: You don't want to threaten me. * James: You know, Camila likes you because she can control you. But the truth is, you are a sloppy, inexperienced girl who lets her emotions affect her judgement. ** Teresa: No. You're upset because I work with Camila and you work for her. Notes & trivia * James is jealous that Camila chose Teresa to run the cartel in her absence when he has been her right hand for years. Gallery Kelly anne van awken. que manden a los payasos. gargoyles42.gif James que manden a los payasos.jpg James and Teresa Que Manden los Payasos.jpg Alonzo Loya Que Manden los Payasos stills.jpg Kelly Anne Que Manden los Payasos stills.jpg Teresa and Camila Que Manden los Payasos stills.jpg Cortez Que Manden los Payasos stills.jpg Camila Que Manden los Payasos stills.jpg King George Quen Manden los Payasos stills.jpg James 2x10.jpg Teresa visiting Camila 2x10.jpg Snow tha product 2x10 promo.jpg | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Season 2 Category:2x10 Category:Trigger warning: domestic violence